Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965)
Andenes, Norway Nordland, Norway |Baptism = Andenes parish Nordland, Norway |Siblings = |Death = Houston, Texas |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) aka Peder Gerhard Jensen and, in the Norway census 1900, Peder Hansen (his paternal grandfathers family name); Emigrant from Norway to New York City in 1923 (b. January 21, 1899, Dverberg, Andenes, Nordland, Norway - d. June 28, 1965, Houston, Harris County, Texas, USA) Social Security Number 264051717. Name His name was "Peter Gerhard Jensen" at death. In Norway until emigration known as Peder Gerhard Jensen, except from Norway census 1900 where he is named Peder Hansen - his paternal grandfathers family name, here used by the father due to a new name law. Birth Peder was born on January 21, 1899 in Andenes, Norway to Laura Olsdatter (1877-?) and Anton Hansen (1865-1941). Anton was a fisherman like his father Jens Hansen. Peter's grave and obituary incorrectly list his birthday as: "January 21, 1908". Siblings Peder had the following siblings: Geharda (1897-?); Cornelius; Ottar; Evald Hansen; and Solfrid. Fisherman Peder was working on a fishing boat from Andenes and landed in Haugesund, where he met Margrete Mæland. First marriage Peder was married in Haugesund on August 28, 1922 to Ingeborg Margrete Mæland (c1899-c1930) of Haugesund, Norway. The wedding ceremony took place at Skåre kyrka in Haugesund. They had a son: Agnar Jensen (1922-2003) who would later marry Alise Mikalsen (1928- ). Emigration Peder emigrated from Norway and arrived in Ellis Island via Southampton on Nov 21 1923 on board s/s Majestic. He left behind his wife and a 1 year old son, Agnar. In Passengers list he is called fireman born 1899, with his wife "MARGRETE MÆLAND" living in "SKAARE, HAUGESUND, NORWAY". He travelled in company with two friends living at the same address: "JOHANNES MATHIAS MÆLAND" and "ALFRED YTRELAND". MÆLAND was possibly Peder´s brother in law. as MÆLAND is the maiden name of Peder´s wife. The letter /Æ/ is written /A/ in the passenger list, as they were using english typewriters aboard. Martin Edward Mortensen, who would later father Marilyn Monroe, aka Norma Jeane Mortensen, is said to have been in company with Peder, but can´t be found in "Majestic Passengers list" for actual arrival. He might have emigrated from Haugesund the same year, 1923, which is probably the reason for the mistake. Marilyn is honoured with a statue by Nils AAS (1933-2004) in the port of Haugesund. Death of wife Margrete died five years after his emigration, after a period of illness. Agnar was then raised by his paternal grandaunt and later his paternal grandmother. Second marriage He married Margaret W. Jensen (1914-1975) on December 24, 1933. She was born on October 26, 1914 and diedcon June 11, 1975. They had the following children: Laura Lee Jensen, who married a Hilborn; James Jensen; and Richard Jensen. World War II His mother wrote him at the end of the war: "Andenes, Norway; September 26, 1945. Dear daughter-in-law and my son! I have received your dear letter and I thank you so much for that, it was good to hear from you and I say thank you once again. We are happy to hear that you are getting on and have a good health over there. My husband died 4 years ago, so I am alone now, and sometimes I feel not so good, all my children are married and I´m sitting here by myself, I have to take care of myself now and we have had 5 years of war and we haven´t had much of food and clothing, especially clothing. Soon I´m so without clothes that I cant leave the house. If it possible for you to send some clothes and shoes I should be very grateful. My shoe number is 38.5. No matter if the clothes are new or old, or if they are big or small. I so much would like to talk with you. We had hard time in those 5 years, but God helped us to overcome it all and we praise him for that. I´m alone in my house now, only Agnar is here with me. Agnar is called up for the Police now, he is a god guy and kind with me. Well, I hope you will go on very well all of you, I finish here for this time. The warmest regards from your mother-in-law and mother. Laura Jensen; Andenes, Northern Norway." Marriage of son "Andenes, Norway; August 24, 1947 Dear father and mother. It was a long time since i wrote to you, but now I have to write and tell you the big news. I have got married and now we have got a fine daughter, you may understand it is enjoyable. Yes, now you are grandparents, Laura Lee aunt and Jimmie and Dix uncles, you can see my dear father that our family will grow. My wife is so young, only 18, but we are so happy, we are only waiting for a flat and when you receive this letter it will be fixed. I believe that on my 25th birthday on September 23 we have moved in, and till then we live with my parents in law. Now I want you to do me a big favor. I need money to get on to the right tack. I need 500 to 600 dollar for furniture, and I think you have a good income over there. Do you think you could help your eldest son with this money, you, the only one I can apply to. Now you have to answer this letter, I wrote to you a year ago and haven't got an answer. I hope you are getting on very well and you may give my regards to your wife, and your children, my siblings. Warm regards from your son, daughter-in-law and little Margrethe. I look forward to your answer. I include a picture of me and my wife, isn't she sweet? Your son." Death He died on June 28, 1965 in Baytown, Harris County, Texas and the Texas death index listed him as "single", even though he was married or a widower. The Social Security Death Index lists him as having filled out his Social Security application in Florida. Burial Peter was buried in Grandview Cemetery in Pasadena, Texas. His obituary; his cemetery records; and his tombstone, list his birthday as the incorrect: "January 21, 1908". The grave is in lot 57, space 1. Obituary Houston Post; Wednesday, June 30, 1965: Peter G. Jensen, 57, of 1601 Florida, Baytown, died in a Houston Hospital Monday. Survivors: Wife, Mrs. Margaret Jensen, Baytown; daughter, Laura Hilborn, La Porte; sons, James Jensen, Baytown; Richard Jensen, Armed Forces, Fort Benning, Georgia two grandchildren. Services 2pm Thursday. Reverend Glen C. Kollmeyer officiating. Burial Grandview Cemetery. Art Simpson Funeral Home, La Porte, Texas. Memories about Peder Jensen Laura said on the phone in 2006: "He said he never had any brothers or sisters, and never mentioned having a son he left behind in Norway. We found some of his letters and had them translated and the letters mentioned siblings. When we asked him who they were, he said that in Norway, everyone calls each other 'brother' or 'sister'." Relationship Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) was the grandfather of Oddlaug Jensen, who married Terry Breirem and lives in Hagesund, Norway. Peter was the father of Agnar Jensen (1923-2003) who died in Norway. External link *Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) at Findagrave *Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) at Flickr Images Image:Peter Gerhard Jensen birth.jpg|Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) birth in Norway in 1899 Image:Hansen-Peder 1900.gif|Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) in the 1900 census for Norway Image:Jensen-PeterGerhard 1923.gif‎|Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) arriving in USA in 1923 Image:15472528 115730013262.gif|Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) in 1934 Image:15472528 115651304243.jpg|Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) grave marker Category:Non-SMW people articles